thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Elia Donsown
Elia Melina Donsown is a citizen from District Seven, and a tribute in the Hunger Games. Se belongs to Enraptured Misfit. Please refrain from employing this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. Her district partner is typically Juniper Larch. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. 'Information' Name: Elia Donsown Age: Eighteen District: Seven Gender: Female Personality: Elia is truly one of a kind, and while most peple fail to look past her astounding wealth and good looks, dismissing her as just another privileged person who would not hesitate to step over the lower class to obtain success, they really could not be more wrong. Elia is a loud and carefree spirit. She cannot bear the thought of sitting herself down all day, always longing to go outside and live life to its fullest. She is an useful ally and a worthy oponnent to battle. She speaks in a warm, motherly tone and her smile radiates a bright prospect to those who find themselves in her company. Her attitude and way of coming across is flattering and pleasant, and never would she disdain or purposefully put down another person, unless, of course, they give her reason to do so. She is very courageous and seems incapable of turning down a challenge. Elia strives to be brazen and capable, and is not one to shy away from fights or quit challenging herself in order to obtain improvement, despite being terrified of failure. Although she has been gifted with extreme wealth, she is still a hard worker, and puts time and thought into tasks, rather than relying entirely on bribing people to complete them for her. Moreover, Elia is a witty and genuine young woman. She is quite considerate towards others; always going out of her way to aid another in any way she may view as possible. Her parents have spent countless of bills in order for her to possess the mindset and intelligence equivalent to that of a District 3 erudite, which is why more than often they will shun her whenever she underperforms in an assignment, essentially treating her like their property and wanting her to have the same traits as their mental image of her. She's very humble and modest, and unlike popular assumption, she actually hates to be in the spotlight. Another striking feature of Elia is how standoffish she can be if she wants to, despite her warm and pleasant characteristics. She truly wishes to get along with her parents, but their smug nature that clashes with Elia's simplicity is more than enough to spark up fights between them. Weapon(s): Elia was born in District Seven and raised in extreme proximity to its vast woods, so it is quite evident that she has obtained some skills throughout her life. As she was gifted with an astoundingly wealthy family, she never actually had to perform any manual labor that was too extreme, but she did enjoy helping her friend Jully, the daughter of two lumberjacks, to chop down trees with the use of several hacking tools, such as hatchets, choppers, and of course, axes. As the years went by, Elia turned out to be more proficient with a''' chopper', which is why it became her main weapon in the arena. Elia is also quite skilled with '''throwing axes', and her great aim allows her to hit a a moving target with surprising precision. History: Note: Written in 1st Person I was born and raised in District Seven. It was a vast land filled with poverty and hunger. Its masses were staggeringly thin, and those who managed to afford three meals a day were rare, if not nearly inexistent. I was one of those people. Unlike most citizens, me and my family did not find themselves in a situation of poverty. And no, we didn't just get by. The truth is, we must have been one of the most prestigious, wealthy families of the entire district. Many envied us. I didn't blame them. What they weren't aware of, however, was that my life was nowhere near as good as they pictured it to be. I recognize my privileges and how kind life has been to me in the bigger picture, but that doesn't make my problems and the hell I've been through any less painful. It was unbearable, at least to me. Some may call me ingrateful for this, but it is the truth. My parents were Mikkel and Claire Donsown, the two prestigious owners of a lumber company that was considered by many to be the best of Panem. The media perceived them as caring parents and successful workers, which was not completely true. When I was born, my mother did not even bother to give me a name. She was concerned that I would just end up eating up all of her time, therefore she had our housemaid Kasha name me. Luckily for my biological mother, Kasha had had a daughter around the same time my mother gave birth to me, so she didn't even have to bother shifting her attention between work and breastfeeding me, which Kasha did with no second thought. She was more than a mother to me than Claire could ever wish to be. The two of us, me and her daughter Jully, were inseparable. Judging by our appearance, we had nothing in common. Jully had long, voluminuous locks of blonde hair and a pair of hypnotic blue eyes, whereas my hair was strawberry blonde, verging on a flaming red, and my eyes were the deepest hue of brown imaginable. But we did have a lot in common when it came down to personality. We were both naturally cheerful and outgoing, and would often go on what we would call "adventures", which consisted of the two of us wandering around the woods of the district searching for flowers, and sometimes wounded animals that we'd take home with. I would usually get yelled at for bringing home a squirrel or any other animal, whereas Kasha would always let Jully keep and try and heal whatever she found. In the end, Jully would keep all animals the two of us found until they were in a good enough condition to be released back into the wilderness where they belonged. I admit that I was a little jealous of it at first, but when we became teenagers and visits to Jully's house became much more common, I was happy to see the little creatures we rescued much more frequently. But whenever I would close the door of Jully's home behind me, I would return to my own home; to my parents. I never was good enough for them. I was always too short or didn't know how to do things properly, which somehow made them mad. Deep down, I suppose they thought whenever they had a child it would be a flawless carbon copy of themselves, and when mom gave birth to a child with a mind of her own, they just flipped. My friendship wih Jully was kept a secret throughout my entire life. I knew my parents wouldn't approve of it, so I just figured I shouldn't ever let them know. They considered themselves and me to be superior to the majority of the district, and therefore were firm believers of the idea that we shouldn't be seen with anybody that wasn't as wealthy as we were. As the years went by and mother got pregnant once more, my parents decided that they would need all help they could use in raising another child inside this broken household, which is why they had Jully and Kasha move in. They lived in one of our guest rooms, and my excitement for this sudden turn of events could not be explained in words. Jully moving in made us much closer friends, but it also made it a lot more difficult to hide our friendship. Soon, my little brother, Prunus, was born. I vowed to look after him and don't let my parents influence him in any form. However, as soon as Prunus was born, my mother realized that she didn't have Kasha to breastfeed him this time. Taking note of this, I was terrified that she would fire Kasha and have her move out alongside Jully, but that did not happen, and she had another woman move into our basement. She had just given birth to a small girl, and already had a boy about my age, who moved in alongside her. His name was Noah, and we hit it off right away. My mother wasn't too keen on the thought of living under the same roof as them, but our house was very big, and she rarely had to run into them. As the months went by, me and Noah became friends, and soon, our friendship blossomed into something bigger. Our love was clearly meant to be, but it was also dangerous. If my mom would be freaked out enough by me being best friends with Jully, she would rip off my head if she found out I had become intimate with Noah, which didn't stop me from doing just that. I brushed that thought aside for the longest time, and just let our relationship flow naturally, without a care in the world. Unlike my parents, Jully knew about my relationship with Noah. I had hoped she would be supportive of it, but it turned out that when she found out we were dating, she did not dare to look at me in the eye again. I was dumbfounded, but figured that if she wasn't approving of me and Noah being a couple, she wasn't that good of a friend anyways. So convincing myself that she was a toxic person to be around, I cut off my lifelong friend just like that, all in the name of the love I believed Noah had for me. We lived under the same roof, but other than the usual greeting, we would hardly be seen in a room at the same time. However, as most teenage relationships, me and Noah did not last as long as I hoped we would. We weren't three months into our relationship wjem I caught him cheating inside his bedroom, in my own home. I threw a hissy fit, throwing things around and yelling at him and the girl, who probably did not even know he was involved with someone else. In the end, I scared both of them away and his mother quit her job the following day, I felt bad for her, as she had nothing to do with her son being a jerk, but she couldn't afford to buy Noah his own place, which is why she was forced to quit. That made me feel awful, and for what felt like months, I had no direction and no idea what to do with my life. I felt bad for Noah's mother, I felt bad for Prunus, whom I had been practically ignoring, and I felt bad for myself. I wallowed in self-pity for what felt like an eternity, and did not dare to leave my room. My mother was even more confused, as she was so focused on her work that she had hardly noticed the amount of time I spent with Noah, and to this day, she doesn't understand why his mother quit. Despite me being a terrible, terrible friend, Jully was the one who comforted me and helped me get through the following months. We watched movies together, would go on daily jogs around the mansion to keep my thoughts away from Noah, and her presence just made me feel a whole lot better. I felt so foolish for letting her go, and didn't forgive myself for the longest time, despite her forgiving me right away and being the first person to try and ask me what's wrong, as if she even needed to do that. As the months went by and my memories of Noah began fading away for good, me and Jully had grown closer than ever, and I enjoyed her company a lot. We had much more time to spend together, and I had noticed things I had no idea she had in her. The first thing I noticed was her perfume. It was the one I got her for her birthday earlier that year. I liked that smell. I started wondering why I didn't get myself the same perfume, but I quickly brushed that thought aside, remembering that I didnt like it that much back when I bought it. However, months later, I found myself wanting to drown myself in a bottle of that perfume. Jully was there for me when I needed her the most, and I appreciated that. Then I found myself staring at her blonde locks, and realizing how much I wanted them. Jully had been there during my entire life, but only then I realized I had feelings for her. I wanted her long blonde hair. I wanted her to stand by me forever. Maybe, just maybe, she would love me just as much. It could have been my heart playing a trick on me, of course. I had just broken up with Noah and longed for any form of affection, but my mind told me otherwise. It was much more than that. From the beggining, it was clear that my friendship with Jully was meant to be much more. When I finally intertwined my lips with hers, she was not taken back. Sure, the look of pure shock on her eyes was evident, but soon she closed her eyelids, and we just stayed like that for what seemed like forever. She had liked me back all along, and suddenly, her behavior during the months I spent with Noah became clear to me. We were meant to be together, but I overlooked all the signs because of my own fear and insecurity. We could have whined about how we had just ruined our friendship, as we had been friends since forever, after all, but we didn't. Because deep down, we both knew what was happening was meant to be. We slept in the same bed that night, My parents were away from the District for a business conference in the Capitol for about a week, so everything was perfect. Or so it appeared to be. When my parents came back, they told Kasha her services were no longer needed, and just like that, she was fired. I still managed to meet up with Jully sometimes, but soon, my parents started to become suspiscious, so our encounters became much less frequent. I was willing to put a stop to that, but I never got the opportunity to do so. We hadn't seen each other for weeks when her name was drawn from the Reaping Bowl. Then I saw her walking down the aisle in a pastel pink dress, with her blonde her flowing and her lips quivering in fear. Quite naturally, quite automatically in my disbelief, a scream forced itself out from the deepest bits of my being as I yelled out my volunteerism, therefore becoming a tribute in the Hunger Games. (For Luke's Games -- As the war broke out, Elia collected Jully and Kasha and locked herself inside her parents' mansion alongside several of the family's servants. Her parents never came home, either because they somehow managed to stay in the Capitol, believing it was safer and therefore leaving Elia to die in District 7, or they were simply killed trying to reach the District. Somehow, Elia's mansion remained untouched, most likely due to it being in a safe distance from the thick woods and factories that were targetted by Those Who Don't Exist. After a few weeks, Elia decided to leave the mansion for a day that would be spent searching for more survivors to take under her wing, however she was spotted by Peacekeepers a few blocks away from her mansion and forced into the Hunger Games. Jully and Kasha would find out what happened to her only weeks afterwards, when she would rise into the arena as a tribute competing for the crown.) A/N: she was the last tribute to die in the bloodbath lmao why Strengths: Aim, Coordination, Climbing Weaknesses: Close combat, Physical Strength, Swimming Fear: Failure Token: Elia owns no token. 'Trivia' *Elia was originally made in 2014 with the name Melina Woods, however, roughly two years later, she was renamed and made into a completely new character. However, Elia still shares many of Melina's characteristics. *Elia's full name is an anagram of "Melina Woods", the character's original name. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 7 Category:Enraptured Misfit Category:Enraptured Misfit's Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Tribute Of The Month